supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Area
How Area joined the Tourney Very little is known about Area's history, including the reason she enters the EX Tournaments. She appears to be the daughter of a very wealthy and creative inventor, and is in fact testing two of his latest inventions: rocket skates and a giant mechanical arm. Dismayed by his daughter's penchant for martial arts combat, her father figures if he cannot dissuade her from entering tournaments, the least he can do is equip her with the latest in technological design to give her an edge. As a fighter, Area doesn't detest the enhancements, and in fact embraces them, considering those who fight without technology to be primitive brutes. Not content to simply accept the inventions her father makes for her, she constantly tweaks and improves upon them between fights to her liking. She arrives into battle with mechanized roller blades and a mini-rocket launcher on her arm. Most fighters who are pitted against her don't know which is more bizarre: her equipment, or her lust for battle at such a young age. Area is quick to prove that her technology is not something to be taken lightly, but she lacks the raw strength and talent that many more experienced fighters possess. While she could use her equipment as a blunt clubbing weapon, she is careful not to damage the delicate components that they are made out of. She finds herself easily overwhelmed by opponents who are not impressed with all of her gadgets. Character Select Screen Animation Area moves her robot arm back then charges to the camera and says "Anything is possible with enhancements!". Special Attacks Upload (Neutral) Area launches her robotic arm at her opponent. Holding down B will move further until it reaches her opponent, the far part of the screen, a wall, or a ring edge before flying up then going back to Area. Simply pressing B will send it flying up then going back to Area. Humming Rush (Side) Area dashes forward doing a straight then a body blow. Tapping B after the dash if one is quick enough will allow area to do two body blows. Holding B will just have Area stand in place and do five body blows. Cancer Boost (Up) Area flies upwards with her robot arm acting like a rocket. It will also punch anyone in the way. Jackson Kick (Down) Area hops forward and does a right kick to the hip. If B is hit, she does the Pop Up Knee which kicks her opponent into the air. If B Side is done, she does the Partition Break where she does a straight kick and sends her opponent away. If B Down is done after, she does the Pulldown Heel where she brings her left heel up then down on her opponent's head, flooring him/her. Great Cancer (Hyper Smash) Area moves her robotic arm back a bit then charges forward with the arm, shocking her opponent hard enough to send him/her flying. B can be held to make the attack powerful and delay. Final Cancer (Final Smash) Based on her Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo, Area moves back then flies forward with her robot arm now gigantic. It hits opponents rapidly, then suddenly, the arm overloads and sends both Area and her opponent flying in opposite directions. 10 seconds if she is lucky, she gets a new robotic arm. Victory Animations #Area kicks the ground and says "You are simply wimps.". #Area spreads herself with her arms up and says "Another technology wins the day!". #Area skates around then rests her robot arm on her chest and says "With this technology, I win anytime!". On-Screen Appearance Area skates to her start point and says "Let's start the test!". Special Quotes *Too dangerous for us all! (When fighting Heihachi) *Access to even Microsoft computers. (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Area, Eagle, Twelve, Skullomania, R. Mika, Karin, and the entire NPC cast of characters from Street Fighter II V are the only Street Fighter characters NOT from Street Fighter IV, Super Street Fighter IV, Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, or Ultra Street Fighter IV that appears in the original Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *When Area fights Jin Kazama, she mentions the company that makes the Xbox 360 by saying "Access to even Microsoft computers.". *Area shares her English voice actress with Little Sister, Melody, Scheherazade, Sailor Moon (during cutscenes), Guan Yinping, and Eliza. *Billy Batson a.k.a. Captain Marvel is Area's rival. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney